1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat back mounting structure for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior-art seat back mounting structure for an automotive vehicle, which is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Appli. No. 56-69542. In this prior-art structure, a seat back 1 is mounted on a rear parcel shelf 3 of a vehicle body 6 by inserting a plurality of U-shaped wires 2A attached to the upper reverse side of the seat back 1 into a plurality of holes 4A formed in the rear parcel shelf 3. Further, similar U-shaped wires 2B attached to the lower side end of the seat back 1 are inserted into holes 4B formed in a tire house 6a and a floor panel 6b of the vehicle body 6 and fixed to the vehicle body 6 with screws 7. Further, in some cases, the seat back 1 is mounted on the rear parcel shelf 3 by inserting the U-shaped wires 2A via resin hooks fitted to the holes 4A, respectively.
On the other hand, a seat cushion 8 is fixed to the floor panel 6b by engaging a plurality of similar U-shaped wires 2C attached to the front reverse side of the seat cushion 8 into a plurality of hooks 11 attached to the floor panel 6b. Further, similar U-shaped wires 2D attached to the rear side end of the seat cushion 8 are fixed to the floor panel 6b with screws 13.
In the above-mentioned prior-art seat back mounting structure, however, there exists a problem in that the seat back 1 is easily removed from the rear parcel shelf 3 in the case where the U-shaped wires 2A are simply inserted into the holes 4A. Further, in the case where resin hooks are fitted to the holes 4A of the rear parcel shelf 3, there exist other problems in that it is difficult to remove the rear seat back 1 from the rear parcel shelf 3 and therefore the rear seat back 1 is easily deformed because the locking intensity of the resin hook is subjected to the influence of temperature.
In this connection, when an opening 6d is formed in a rear seat back brace 6c according to models of passenger cars, since a trunk room 12 is open toward the passenger compartment side after the seat back 1 has been removed, there exists another problem in that baggages placed in the trunk room 12 are easily stolen from the passenger compartment side.